forever j&b
by AK25
Summary: Jacob imprints on Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Bella pov

I was standing there in the forest looking at the place where Edward disappeared from, Replaying the words over and over in my head like a track on repeat say I'm leaving to protect you. I love you Isabella, I'll never forget you. My heart was shattering, I slid down the tree that was holding my trembling unsteady body and laid on the cold damp forest floor while listening to everything around me. I couldn't move my whole body felt like it was breaking.

Jacobs pov

I was in my garage working on my rabbit in some old jeans and a white t-shirt that was getting small since all the growing I was doing. Dad said it was another growth spurt. While working on the rabbit I thought I smelled something that smelled like strawberries mixed with some smell I didn't recognize. For some strange reason my since of smell has been better, my ears can hear things that I shouldn't be able to hear and also my eye sight has been better. When I smelled the slight smell of strawberries I knew who it was but it was the other smell that got me curious so I stepped out of my garage and I saw him. He was carrying my Bella but she wasn't moving. I ran as fast as I could to get to her at the tree line. When I got to her she looked pale with tear stains down her cheeks something happen. I looked at one of the last people I wanted to see, Sam. The guy that took one of my childhood friend away from me Embry. I looked at Sam and then looked back at Bella . WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER SAM! My arms began to shake and everything started to blur when Sam took a step away and said she needs you right now I found her in the forest while I was out running and I knew you to use to be close so I thought you could help her. I stopped shaking as soon as he said she needed me so I scooped her into my arms and she whispered Jake and she went back out. I walked in to mine and my dad's house, my dad wasn't home he was out with harry Clearwater so I walked in my room and laid Bella on my too small bed since I've been growing so much and she looked so peaceful so I covered up with one of the blankets I had and I was about to walk out and I heard her say no please don't leave Jake please. So I turned around and laid on the bed which I barely fit on not so sure we both could but I got in the bed and pulled her to me and she curled up into my side and said please don't leave don't leave like he did and I said I won't bells I promise and she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. I kissed her head and let myself drifted off to sleep.

Bellas pov

I fell asleep in Jacobs warm arms knowing I was safe from anything that could possibly hurt me. When I woke up I was sweating and I couldn't breathe so I got up pulled off my clothes and went over to Jacobs closet and got out a huge t-shirt and opened the window and I crawled back into bed and snuggled up into the arms of my best friend. I woke up to an empty bed and I started to panic. He left me. He said he wouldn't he left me just like he did. I started to cry because nothing I could do to make him come back to me and now my best friend even left.

Jacobs pov

I was down the hall make something to eat when I heard her start to cry I dropped my bowl of cereal and ran to her she was curled up into a ball crying. I went up to her scooped her into my arms. hey, hey its ok bells look at me it ok what's wrong. She looked at my face and I could barely her what she said. She said you didn't leave and I just hugged her closer and said I told you I would never leave. We sat there on my bed until she was sobbing anymore. Finally, I ask what happen bells you know you can talk to me

"hh-he left"

"bells shhhh it ok it ok im here"

"did you call my dad to let him know I was here"

"no when we got here we just fell asleep ill go call if you want me to"

"sure, sure go call please Im not sure I can do it right now".

So I got up off the bed and headed to the kitchen where the wall phone stayed. I called the number I knew by heart. The phone ringed 3 times before I heard a voice say

"Hello"

"hey Charlie its Jacob I was just calling to tell you Bella came over last night really upset so she slept her last night in my bed while I slepted on the couch. I was just calling to let you know she was ok."

I waited for a response and then he finally said

"thank you I've been worried sick"

"no problem ill make sure she gets hope ok"

"Thanks Jake"

"bye Charlie"

"bye Jacob"

Bellas pov

I sat there on his bed waiting for him to call my dad. Finally, jake walked back in the room and came to sit by me I just sat there not wanting to move all the feelings and emotions where hitting me lick a brick. Every word he said last night was playing in my head. I was complete shock over what happened last night. I looked over at Jacob who was watching me like I was the world. Finally, I said

"he left"

"are you ok, bells"

"no it hurts"

"its ok im here for you whenever you need me ill be here."

Bellas pov

He pulled me into his lap and I straddled his lap. That's when I finally noices what we both had on. I only had on one of his big tshirsts and my panties while he only had on boxers. I looked up at him to realise that he was blushing

"um bells I um"

"oh im sorry "

I hopped off of him and just stood there completly embarrassed as to what just happened he stood up and fixed himself and I just stood there looking at my feet not knowing what to say or do.

"bells"

"yea"

"im sorry about that"

"its ok "

I stood there waiting for him to go put on some jeans or something but he did right the opposite he sat down and pulled me down to him where I was straddling his lap again and he said

"I know you and that guy just broke things off but I want you to know that im crazy about you."

I didn't know what to say or do my head was spinning around and around

"hey you don't have to say anything but I just wanted to tell you how I feel"

" jake, I just got my heart broken and I don't know what to think right now. My head fells like its spinning right now and"

I got cut off by him kissing me at first I just stayed still not knowing what was happening but as soon as I realized what was happening I kissed him back. I didn't know how to feel but kissing him made everything disappear. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip I opening my mouth to deepen the kiss and the kiss felt like nothing I've ever imagined. Kissing Edward always was so cold but with Jacob it was warm and intense before I knew what was happening I was on my back on his bed with Jacob hovering over me. I wrapped my legs around his torso and he moaned against my mouth while grinding himself against me then he pulled away.

"why'd you kiss me"

"to show you what you could have"

"now let's get you home. Get dress I'll be waiting in the rabbit"

On the ride home it was very quiet I just couldn't help but to think of Jacob different after that kiss he was no longer the little boy I made mud pie with the guy sitting beside me was the complete opposite. I was interrupted by the sound of his voice

"bells did you hear me"

"im sorry whatd you say"

"I said were here"

That's when I notice we were in front of my house. We sat there until I said

"sorry about last night"

"its ok bells ill always be there for you even if its just as a friend"

"What if I didn't want you just as a friend"

"what are you saying bells"

"im saying is that im not sure if I just want you as a friend but I need time to think about things."

He just smiled and I went to huge him but when I did he was burning up.

"jake your burning up you need to see a doctor"

"yea I have been feeling off today"

"just get home and get some rest call me in the morning and let me know how your felling. Okay"

"ok night bells"

"night jake"

After I got out of the car I went inside my house and watched in the window for him to pull off. When I couldn't see his car anymore I went upstairs to take a shower, after my shower I pulled on my most comfy sweats and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Jacobs pov

While on my way home I was feeling really weak and sick. I wasn't sure if I would be able to get home safely. Finally, after almost wrecking a couple times I was finally home. I got out of my rabbit and suddenly pain flew threw my body I've never felt so much pain at one time it was indescribable, a few seconds later I heard a familiar voice it was my dad I guess I didn't realise he came out side.

"son are you alright?"

"no dad my body it hurts bad."

"son I need you to strip."

"what?"

"Jacob strip all the way down to your boxers now!"

I did as I was told then another bad pain went through my body I was on my hands and knees. Praying somehow some way the pain would go away and I wouldn't have to feel it anymore.

"son I need you to let it happen"

"let what happen? Dad."

"you have to let the change happen fell who you are. let the wolf take over."

I had no clue as to what he was talking about. Wolf? Change? What is going on?

"what are you talking about."

And the next thing I knew pain hit all threw my body and I felt hot go all over and in that moment I looked down and saw something I would have never would have thought…. Paws!

I hear voices. So many I howled and I ran last thing I saw was my dad sitting there with this look on his face. He wasn't scared but there was a mix emotion played all over his face.

"hey dude, ive been waiting for you to phase I missed you bro."

"embry is that you?"

"yea man welcome to the pack"

Pack what do you mean pack? why do I have paws? what amm I a dog?

"no man your not a dog you're a wolf."

"Wait how are you in my head?"

"you just need to talk to Sam."

BE QUIT EVERYONE PHASE OUT NOW EXCEPT JACOB!

I heard silence for a split second then I heard Sam.

"I've been expecting you to phase soon."

"what do you mean? what am I?"

"do you remember the stories that are told by your father at the bomb fires?"

It all started to click the wolves and how they protected the tribe.

"we are the la push wolves and we protect all humans."

"what do we protect them from?"

"vampires."

"what do you mean vampires?"

"like leeches, the cold ones, the things that go around and drink the blood and life right out of humans. But first, I have to tell you something."

"what is it?"

"we have a treaty with some that have a resident in forks. They do not drink from humans they think of their self's vegetarian they only drink from animals but they don't hunt around here."

"who are they."

"They're the Cullen's"

"As in the one Bella dated. The one that left her in the middle of the woods?"

"yes."

"did she know what they were and what they were capable of?"

"yes she knew what they were and everything about them."

"There's one more thing we need to talk about its imprinting."

"whats imprinting?"

"it would make more since for me to just show you."

As I watch it through Sam's mind the first time he saw Emily he was going to Leah's to explain that he couldn't be with her because he was just to afraid of hurting her. When he pulled up to Leah's house there was a girl sitting on the porch he felt this pulling to her so when he went up to her and she said hey you must be Sam. Leah is expecting you and he saw into her eyes and suddenly nothing else mattered to him in that one second gravity moved and it wasn't the earth holding him there anymore it was her. In that moment he would become whatever she needed whether that's a protector, a lover, or a friend he would be there.

"hi I'm Emily by the way"

"Sam" …

Jacob saw every emotion he felt all the anger, pain and love he felt.

"Jacob it you could imprint on anyone so, just prepare yourself."

"but I love Bella I don't want to be with anyone else I want to be with her."

"and I wanted to be with Leah. sometimes it just doesn't always happen the way we want."

"now let try and work on calming down so you can phase back."

My mind went straight to Bella her laugh and her beautiful smile and then a few seconds later I was naked in my woods behind my house. Finally, my thoughts are my own. My mind ran with so many possibilities I told Bella I would always be there for her and I would never leave what am I supposed to do now. I said my good byes with Sam and told him I'd talk to him tomorrow but I needed food and some sleep. I went into my house I couldn't believe what time it was it was four in the morning how long was I out there for so I went to the fridge and saw a note

-Jake I went to bed. I'll talk to you more about what happened last night. There should be some chicken in the fridge. Make sure you get some rest.

After reading my dad's note I went to the fridge where I saw a whole chicken so I took it out and started to eat it as soon as it was in my hands. I guess being a wolf takes a big appetite. I threw away my trash and went done the hall to my room on the left. As soon as I got into bed I went right out.

Once I woke up it was daylight outside. I wonder how long I slept? I went down stairs to see my dad watching something on t.v.

"hey dad."

"hey son, how did you sleep? You were out for three days."

"three days?"

"yea. By the way Sam stopped by he said he needed to speak with you. Would you like me to give him a call to let him know you're up?"

"yea that would be great but im straving!"

"sue went to the store with me. So there should be something in there."

I went straight to the fridge and pulled out the ham and the turkey along with some cheese, American cheese, pepper jack cheese and also Swiss cheese. I began to load piece of turkey, ham, and the cheeses on about thirteen sandwiches. I took my plate and sat down and I started to get. I had about ten sandwiches down before we heard a knock on the door and I heard my dad yell "come in. He's in the kitchen."

"hey Jake there's something I need to talk to you about regarding Bella."

"alright let go outside… whats up?"

"you can't tell Bella what we are or anybody for that matter the only ones you can say anything to are the elders and the imprints. Also, you can't see Bella. Not until you learn full control."

"you can't make me stay away from her."

"I didn't want to do this but, JAKE YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM BELLA UNTIL I SEE THAT YOU HAVE ENOUGH CONTROL OR UNLESS YOU IMPRINT."

"how will I know shes my imprint if I wont be able to see her."

"you'll see her when you in control."

My arms began to shake so I striped and in the middle of my run I exploded into my wolf and ran I had to see her. But as soon as I thought that I was dead in my tracks. So I turned the opposite way and I just had to run off steam. Finally, I was a little bit more calm I practiced phasing in and out of my wolf. If Sam wants me to have full control, then that's what I'll have. I was about to pull my shorts on went my nose started to burn the smell it was terrible. Vampire. I let out a howl to signal the rest of the pack. I started to track the leech my brothers had finally caught up to me.

"let's kill this stupid leech"

We caught up to the blonde leech he has freshly red eyes and we closed him in the circle there was no escape as soon as I saw him I jumped on him all my anger I was feeling towards Sam and anything else I let it on the one thing that deserved it this stupid leech.

"nice kill Jacob." -Embry

"alright me and Embry are going to do the next patrol stay close to the res and practice." -Sam

I went to the woods right outside my dad's house and started to practice phasing in and out again.

Bellas pov

It's been four days since I last spoke to Jacob. I haven't seen or heard anything. He said he would call after he dropped me off. He said he would call the next day I'm getting a little worried if he made it home ok. I walked down stairs make sure I didn't fall and I walked to the phone in our kitchen and call the number I knew all too well. a couple of rings went by and right before I was going to hang up I heard Billy's voice

"hello"

"hey Billy its Bella I wanted to make sure Jake got home ok he said he would call but I haven't spoken to him in four days I started to get a little worried."

"yes he got home ok but Bella. Jake said he's not sure he wants to be friends anymore.

Tears started to go down my cheeks I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jake didn't want us to be friends anymore I couldn't believe it I had to find out for myself I had to talk to Jake.

"what do you mean we can't be friends does he not want to anymore? Can I speak to him?"

"he doesn't want to speak with you."

I couldn't believe it I had to drive down there myself. If he didn't want to be friends, then he would just have to say it to my face. I went up to my room upstairs got out my clothes and I went to hope in the shower. The shower was running all over my body. While In the shower I was thinking on how I could tell Jacob that I chose him and want to have more than a friendship. All the things kept running through my mind. I got out if the shower and put on my nice loose fitting jeans with my black and white converse with a purple top that showed just enough cleavage. I got drees and deiced just to wear my hair in curls since it was drizzling and didn't feel like doing a lot anyways. I put on a little bit of mascara and some chap stick. I grabbed my keys and a jacket and went down stairs as fast as I could, making sure not to fall. I went outside and hopped in my red truck Jacob fixed for me when I first moved to forks with my dad. I drove down to la push not caring on anything just to get to MY JAKE! I knew I was going at least forty miles over the speed limit but since my dad was chief of the police, all the police just let me go and just told my dad later.

It felt like the longest drive to get to la push. Finally I could see billys house as I drove up to the house. I parked my truck and ran to the dorr I knocked about three times and the door came open I saw billy siting there.

"what are you doing here Bella. I told you Jake doesn't want to see or be around you. He not feeling well."

"you don't understand Billy; I have to see him. He's my befriend I can't live without him."

I didn't want to hear it from Billy. If Jake didn't want me around he has to say it to my face. I pushed passed Billy not even caring on what he had to say. I had to see him. He was laying on his side when I saw the tattoo. That tattoo it's the one Embry got when he went with Sam and never talked to Jake again. The one that all the people hung around Sam had. Sam has gotten to Jake. I went out of Billy's house I was going to fine Sam and give him and give him a piece of my mind. When I went out of Billy's front door I saw Sam and his people behind him coming towards Billy's. I walked over there determined to tell them how I really felt. As I came up to Sam I was Embry and two other guys I didn't reconised.

"you did this to him." – bella

"you need to go home." – sam

"no because you took him from me. Just like you took Embry away from jake." -bella

"I think you just need to go home its not the place for you pale face."

And before I knew it I swung. And the person Sam called Paul started to shake so bad all you could see was a blur.

"Paul you need to calm down."-Embry

And the next thing I knew I was staring at this humongus wolf.

"bella move!" -jacob

I started to turn and I saw Jacob run and in the middle of the air he bursted into the most beautiful reddish brown wolf and him and the other wolf known as pual started to fight.

"someone stop them what if jake gets hurt!"

"Embry take bella to mine and emilys place ill take care of them."

"come on bella you heard him" -Embry

He got into the driving seat of my truck and we went down the road a little way not to far and pulled up and a white house that had a wraparound front porch with a white wooden swing with it. Before I got out embry called out to me

"hell be fine Jacob can hold his weight. Lets go inside I can smell muffins."

"can I just wait out here on the swing for him."

"sure of that's what you want."

I sat there on the swings wondering about all the things that just happened my bestfriend just turned into this gaint wolf in front of me. I was cut of by Jacob calling out to me

"hey bells."

And in the second I looked into his eyes and nothing else mattered to me only Jacob."

Jacobs pov

I saw her sitting on the wooden swing on emilys and sams front porch and I called "hey bells." And I knew that no matter what happen I would be anything to make the girl in front of me happy.

I whispered so low only sam could hear

"did I just imprint"

"yep! Congrats!"

I took off running towards her. I grabbed her in my arms and spun her around like Cinderella.

"I missed you bella. I love you."

"so you want me around?"

"of course I do. You my world I love you bellas."

"good because I choice you."

The she kissed me. Her lips felt like heaven against mine. My head started to spin ive never been happier in my whole life. I just got the girl of my dreams!


End file.
